videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man '''is a playable character from Avengeance series. Bios Avengeance Disassembled The bite of an irradiated spider granted high-school student '''Peter Parker incredible powers. When a burglar killed his Uncle Ben, Peter vowed to use those abilities to protect his fellow man, driven by his uncle's words: With great power comes great responsibility! Power and Abilities * Gifted Intelligence * Tactician * Master Acrobat * Spider Sense * Skilled Marksman * Superhuman Reflexes * Wall-Crawling * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Durability * Enhanced Vision * Superhuman Reflexes Class Spider-Man will be classifed as an Acrobat/Stealth character. His attacks are based on quick, precise hand to hand combat, as well as implicating web attacks into his repitoire well. Spider-Man can swing through open worlds on his webs, and is ableto websling from any surface in the world. He can climb on walls and also has Spider Sense, which helps him counter attacks in combat. Character stats A bite from a radioactive spider on a school field trip causes a variety of changes in the body of Peter Parker and gives him superpowers. Spider-Man has the ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, a sixth sense ("spider-sense") that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as superhuman speed and agility. Some of his comic series have him shooting webs from his wrists. Brilliant, Parker excels in applied science, chemistry, and physics. With his talents, he sews his own costume to conceal his identity, and constructs many devices that complement his powers, most notably mechanical web-shooters. This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. He can also weave the web material into simple forms like a shield, a spherical protection or hemispherical barrier, a club, or a hang-glider wing. Other equipment include spider-tracers (spider-shaped adhesive homing beacons keyed to his own spider-sense), a light beacon which can either be used as a flashlight or project a "Spider-Signal" design, and a specially modified camera that can take pictures automatically. Movelist Signature Moves * Web Ball: Spider-Man throws a web ball to ensnare the opponent temporary. ** The critical version is called Web Blast; it's last longer and does more damage. * Web Swing: Spider-Man swings forward and kicks his opponent; can be done in the air. ** The critical version is called Web Stomp and after it connects, Spider-Man stomps onto the opponent's chest. * Spider Sting: Spider-Man uppercuts his opponent into the air similarly to Ryu's Shoryuken. ** The critical version is called Spider Bite and involves Spider-Man punching the opponent downwards back to the stage. * Web Glide: Spider-Man shoots a web to pull himself across the screen. Can be done in the air. ** The critical version is called Web Closeline; it can be delayed, hit the opponent and can't be blocked at full charge. * Web Throw: Spider-Man grabs his opponent with a web and swings them around before finally tossing his opponent. ** The critical version is called Web Bash and involves Spider-Man bashing the opponent to the ground instead of throwing him/her, doing more damage. Fighting Techniques * Airborne Web Throw: '''Spider-Man blasts a web beam downwards. If he gets the opponent. He spins them around like a ferris wheel in the air and slams the, on the ground. ** Critical version bounces the opponent. * '''Wallcrawler Stance: '''Spider-Man does a wall crawling stance. With this activated, he can do one of the following moves: ** '''Spider Sting: '''Spider-Man shoots a web beam across the floor. If it connects, Peter yanks the opponents feet, tripping them. ** '''Spider Bite: '''Spider-Man jumps forward and kicks the opponent, knocking the opponent down. ** '''Spider's Fang: '''Spider-Man performs an uppercut which does a high amount of damage. Other Moves * '''Grab: Spider-Man lifts the opponent over his head and throws him forward or backwards. Talent Mode * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man has the ability to slow down time, able to dodge any move that the opponent gives him. Character Trait * Spider Drone: '''Spider-Man summons a robotic spider that can do one of the following: ** '''Snare: Spider-Man commands the drone to shoot a web ball. ** Rubber Bullets: Spider-Man commands the drone to shoot rubber bullets at the opponent. ** Kamikaze: Spider-Man commands the drone to fly towards the opponent and detonate. Super Move * Spider's Full Strike: '''Spider-Man shoots two web balls at his opponent. He then shoots a web onto their chest before pulling them towards him. He punches them in the face, sending them backwards. He holds up his hand and creates a large fist made out of web and slams it onto them. He then shoots two webs at them and slams them onto the other side. Hyper Move * '''Great Power: Spider-Man shoots two webs on either side of his opponent and launches himself towards them, kicking them in the chest. When they go flying he webs them again and yanks them forward, but slams them onto the ground. He then runs and jumps over them, wrapping them completely in web, throwing them into the air once more. He then jumps up and kicks them in the chest, slamming them back into the ground. Dominated Marvel * '''Dawn of the Spider: '''Spider-Man shoots two webs into opponent's head while can't breath. Spider-Man crush opponent's chest to be death when not finished, Spider-Man swings to the opponent at the ground to smash combos in 30 times and then punches right to the opponent to blast off and Spider-Man goes to the hero stance. Sequences Battle Intro Spider-Man swings into the stage, backflips off the line and gets into his battle stance saying "Look Out! Here comes the Spider-Man!" Victory Pose Spider-Man webs up the defeated opponent and webs a camera. He walks up to the webbed up opponent and gives a thumbs up and says "Gotta get this one for J.J." and the camera's flash goes off. Trival * Josh Keaton has voiced Spider-Man on many television shows and video games. * Most of Spider-Man's special moves and abilities are from Spider-Man: Homecoming. Category:Draconian characters Category:3rd-Party characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Males